


Transformers Homefront

by Beastdragons232



Series: Transformers The New Alinged [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-15 20:52:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9256817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beastdragons232/pseuds/Beastdragons232
Summary: The war for Cybertron took a heavy toll. So heavy, that now they need to leave this uninhabitable waste land. Now the race to create a vessel large enough to transport the bulks of the Autobot, and Decepticon armies off world is coming to a close. But their voyage will twist and turn to an unexpected event. This is my own version of the original story told in the Marvel U.S comics in the 1980s.





	1. Exposition

"Cybertron. Our home is called the Pit of War,we were dubbed this because our planet has been through at least 100 wars since life on Cybertron had been found, we denied this as our rep through the galaxy for Nonillions of years, but now it truly is our name. We have been locked in a war for At least 2 millennium, but unlike any other it was not with another race, another world, this time it was with each other.

It all started with a regime, a new world order, three political parties, and two civilizations, like what you would call countries, The Decepticon empire, and the Autobot Republic, Kaon, and Iacon. At a peace summit, that would split the remains of the original Cybertronian Empire that spanned the rest of the planet, and solar system, but something went wrong, an assassin was hired to kill about a dozen politicians, nobody knew which party she was from, but we all knew her main targets, Zeta Prime, and Megatron. Megatron thought it was an act of war from the Autobots, but The Republic thought it was one from his empire, Zeta Prime was killed that night, not by the assassin, but by Megatron's body guard, Sledgehammer, the Autobots declared war against the Decepticons, and from that day for the last hundred years of my life, we were locked in a never ending war, when will it end, hopefully soon, but is that possible, no."

IOCON, AUTOBOT REPUBLIC CAPITAL,

On the border of Iocon and Tiger Pax a battle raged for days, neither side with an advantage.

"This is fun."A silver, black, and blue Mech said, ducking behind a wrecked solder transport.

"Of course you would feel this is fun."A Blue-gray Autobot said, taking cover next to him, just as an array of bullets flew at their side, hitting targets on impact, sending them crashing to the ground, as their blood stained the soil of the planet.

"Kicker, you are no fun."The silver bot said getting up, shooting his blaster at the enemy, then he picked up knife from a fallen comrade, and threw it towards a Decepticon, stabbing him in between the optics.

"Bluestreak, you know you acting like a bad ass turns me on."Kicker said peeking to the side of the crashed vehicle, landing a few headshots on at least 8 Decepticons,

"Taken."Bluestreak said as a con lunged at him, the Blue hit them with the butt of his rifle, the unsheathed a sword from his back and sliced the Decepticons head clean off, then he kicked it at the rest of the Decepticon forces.

"Same."Kicker said smirking,

"Commander, the Autobots appear to be gaining an edge against us."A small red Decepticon said to his field commander, Onslaught,

"Well then, advance on them, drain them out like spilled energon."Onslaught commanded, boldly.

"Should I call in reinforcements?"A black and purple Decepticon, Skywarp, asked

"No, but tell Tankor to advance his fleet on the left flank, and Strika on the right, tighten the Autobots flanks, give them less and less room, so that our brigade can take them out at their weakest, we need to get in the city."Onslaught said, cocking his dual shotguns.

KAON, DECEPTICON EMPIRE CAPITAL

"Shockwave, report."A tall silver mech, Megatron, said walking into a control room aboard the Decepticons WIP warship, The Darksyde,

"The battle on the Iaconian and Tiger Paxian border was in the favor of the Autobots, now it appears to be under Onslaught's control, and the repairs on the engine deck of this vessel is going well, and couple of Autobots snuck into our borders and are on their way to this ship as we speak, so I sent a few guards to eradicate the infestation."A Decepticon said to his master, he had only one single red eye, it blinked slightly as he spoke, his chassis was a faded purple and black color, his dialect was almost emotionless, and cold.

"Tell Onslaught to apply more prodigious, and tell the guards to fall back, let the Autobots come in, let them see my masterpiece, for it will be the surrounding area in which I will eviscerate them."Megatron said taking his cannon off his back and attached it to his right forearm.

"Yes sir, Fracture, disengage."Shockwave said, commanding the guards to fallback.

"Soundwave, Starscream, to me."Megatron said, then a indigo Decepticon with a window on his chest walked to his side, Soundwave, and another one but he was a matted grey, black, red, and a bit of blue, and a jet's cockpit on his abdomen, Starscream.

KAON ENTRY GATES

"Bumper to base we just got inside." A yellow and blue Autobot said into his communications device, only static came out.

"Damn, Fastback you try to get a signal over there, he said, we can't move farther in this building till we transmit a signal." Bumper said to another red and white Autobot, Fastback, then Fastback walked over to the door.

"Who cares, we need to finish this mission, and the others probably already died." Fastback said, as he opened the door, only to be stabbed in the arm, he jolted back, then Starscream and Soundwave walked in front of the pair, the lights seemed to dim, Bumper transformed his left arm into a neutron assault rifle, and Fastback converted his right arm into a EMP shotgun, then his cannon arm was grabbed by a silver figure, he it was ripped off of his bicep, and he was thrown to the ground, and the figure crushed him underfoot, collapsing Fastbacks chest in on itself. Fastback screamed in pain as his spark was slowly extinguished. Bumper fired his blaster multiple times at the Decepticon, the shots bounced off of their chassis. Then the figure grabbed Bumper by the throat, Bumper coughed energon, as he was stabbed in the gut by the Decepticon. Bumper was harshly thrown to the ground. Groaning, he clutched his side.

"Mega, Megatron." He struggled to speak, Megatron walked over to him and broke his arm off by stepping on Bumper's shoulder.

"Aghhh." Bumper screamed in agony, he tried to stand back up then was kneed in the face, Megatrons knee shattered Bumpers visor, revealing his eyes, his terrified eyes. Bumper looked up and into Megatrons optics, as Megatron raised his foot, and crushed Bumpers head.


	2. Ready to launch?

ARK CONSTRUCTION SITE, IACON

"Sir we are just putting up some finishing touches and fueling up, we will be up in the sky in about three Joors." An average sized green Autobot said to his commander.

"Good job Hoist." The commander said, he was a large bot, he was white and blue.

"Thank you Ultra Magnus, sir." Hoist said, as he transformed into an alien looking truck and drove off. Ultra Magnus stood on the platform, he gazed at the magnificent work of engineering that lay before him, The Ark. It used to be a simple cargo ship, only for short distances to a moon and back, but now it was a battle ship., Designed to transport the next Autobot contingent to another planet to fight away from their dying world. His blue optics marveled over it, as he had supervised the entirety of it construction and watched it go from a much smaller scrapheap, into a marvelous flag ship.

"Sir the Decepticons outside our borders are breaking through our forces." Another Autobot , a small slightly smaller than the commander, he was orange and turquoise.

"Huffer, tell Armorhide to fall back, and Silverbolt to command a bombing, I want those Decepticons dead, and I want our boys out before we lay the ammunition." Ultra Magnus ordered, he hated doing it, being a commander meant he had to boss others, and since he is the most 'By the book' leader the Autobots have to offer, it gives him a bad reputation as being too strict

IACON BORDERS

The battle continued, more and more the Decepticon troops were breaking through the Autobot soldiers. Silverbolt had called in to the ground forces that he would be delayed as the cons had seen the bomb attack coming.

"Commander Onslaught. The Autobots seem to be retreating." Skywarp informed the general. Onslaught grimaced under his faceplate.

"Armorhide would not retreat till his forces are just him and a handful of other Autobots." Onslaught said. Then a grey jet, Starscream, transformed and landed behind the general. He landed perfectly on his heels and didn't tip. He turned to Onslaught.

"You haven't reported in forty breems." Starscream said, "So our mighty master sent me, his equally equipped second in command to make sure you're alright."

"Starscream, has anyone ever told you that your crowing is, quite, annoying." Onslaught said, not even glancing to his superior. Starscream mumbled something under his breath.

"So for your field report, as that is what I came for." Starscream said, demanding Onslaught to report the status of battle.

"Have you ever been on a real battle field Starscream." Onslaught asked, implying that he has never seen Starscream anywhere but at Kaon base.

"Yes, I have. Now that report." Starscream said.

"I report to Shockwave, Megatron's orders." Onslaught said, getting up in Starscream's face. Scream scowled at this and shoved Onslaught off.

"Megatron ordered me to order you, to report to me on your status. So I won't ask again. How close are you from the objective?" Starscream said.

"We are just pushing through the gate." Onslaught said, taking a long pause before saying, "Commander."

"Commander Onslaught, commander Starscream Armorhide just ordered his troops to retreat, but we got a prisoner." Skywarp said. As two Vehicons hauled a Autobot into veiw. He was pretty average sized. Blue amor, with yellow flames on the legs. His face was red and his eyes were green, underneath his white helmet.

"Espionage agent Tracks." Onslaught said reading off recognition tablet after he scanned the Autobot.

"Hello, would you like to tell these ingrates to unhand me, I promise I won't kill you cons." Tracks said rather snobbishly.

"I would but I can't trust an agent who's specialty is sabbatouge." Onslaught said.

"I'll tell you everything I know." Tracks said.

"Cuff him and load him up with the other prisoners on the dropship." Starscream said.

"I'm in command Starscream, but I do agree." Onslaught said.

The cons let go of Tracks for a single second. Then he transformed his hand into a sword and ran for Starscream. He jumped in the air and prepared to behead the SIC of the Decepticon forces. Then a blade was heared being unsheathed. And stabbing into a bots chassis. And energon dropping on the floor as a scream was heard.

"Assassination, not an Autobots typical move, but the one that started this war nonetheless." Starscream said, as he had just impaled Tracks in the chest with his own blade. He ripped the sword out of Track's body and the Autobot fell to the floor. To his death.

"Clean that up." Starscream commanded the two Vehicons.

DARKSYDE LAUNCH SITE, KAON

At the constructing site of the Decepticon flagship, Decepticons were rebuilding the engines of the great vessel.

"Yo Triggs." A green, generic Vehicon troop called to a semi average sized blue and white Deception flyer. Triggerhappy or Triggs as most Troops call him ignored this and kept bolting in rivets into the hull of the ship. The cloned troop rolled his optics.

"Why ignore me man!" He called. The blue bot four levels up growled frustratedly. Still the soldier wanted a response from the sharpshooter Triggerhappy.

"I bet you can't hit a target from seven miles even with a sniper rifle." The con said. Triggerhappy's red face became redder under his face shield, angered he rolled his optics. He pick up his nail gun, and rested it on his shoulder, the barrel facing the green bot.

Bang! A shot rung across the room, and a body was heard hitting the floor. Triggerhappy continued his work repairing the side of the engine, as the Vehicon fell down from his elevated high rise, with a half a dozen rivets in his face. A few workers stared at the sharpshooter, he lifted his mouthplate,

"What the frag are you looking at?" Triggerhappy asked harshly, the troops looked back at each other, hesitate to answer.

"Get back to work or you'll end up like him." Triggerhappy ordered, even though he isn't a commanding officer, the troops obeyed. They scurried back to their duties in fear of being Triggerhapy's next target. He was a top student at the decepticon administration academy. He was the best soldier when it can to his aim with any weapon. He was the best marksman on the planet.

AUTOBOT BUNKER 2119, CENTRAL IACON

Autobots filled the barracks, they were getting ready to leave Cybertron.

"I can't believe that we are actually leaving." Bluestreak said, he was laid out on a medics stretcher. He and a few other bots were the only ones that survived the battle on the borders, the bombers were delayed, and the back up never showed, because they had been obliterated before they could reach the fight. The Decepticons had now invaded the city, and were on their way to the Ark. To destroy it.

"It's weird I thought I'd be dead by the time it was my turn to flee." Blue continued, the medic growled, as Blue kept moving around. Making it impossible to examine his arm. Or what remains of it. Bluestreak's arm had been hacked off, from the forearm down. The cut was not clean, his veins stuck out and energon bled from the wound, even though it had been patched, albeit with spare parts of a Decepticon's chassis, and horribly.

"Would you hold still." The medic asked, clearly pissed off she was.

"Sorry." Bluestreak apologized, he didn't really mean it. He just needed a new hand, not a complete physical analysis of his health.

ARK, AUTOBOT FLAGSHIP

"Jolt, report." A big red and blue Autobot asked a much smaller blue bot.

"Unfortunately the Decepticons broke through our defenses. They are tearing the city uncunder." Jolt said. The other bot nodded, he shifted a mask over his face.

"Prowl, tell all Autobot forces that I'm commissioning an emergency launch of the Ark." The commander said to another white Autobot.

"Sir. The ship isn't fully fueled yet, Hoist needs more time." Prowl said. The commander nodded again.

"Tell Hoist once the Ark is ready we will launch immediately." He said. Prowl nodded, and dashed for a comms console.

"Optimus, are you sure about this." A Orange and white Autobot asked the commander. Optimus, looked at the bot.

"Leaving Cybertron is our only hope Ratchet, mine lies in that Star Saber can lead our forces while I'm gone." Optimus said. Ratchet sighed, and shrugged to this comment.

"It's not Saber I'm worried about." Ratchet said.

PRAXUS RUINS

A small battle raged in the ruins of the fallen city state. Over small amount of energon. A red and silver bot smirked as he ran up to his partner. He flipped over her and transformed to blades out of his wrists. She then turned around, back to back with the red mech they guarded the energon against a half dozen Vehicon troops.

"All Autobots scheduled to leave on the Ark we will be opening a ground bridge on your position, we are commissioning an emergency launch." A voice said in their communicators. The red bot took of his face mask.

"Firestar, take care of this I need to book." He said, the femme glanced at him, "What Sideswipe think I can't handle this." She said. He blushed slightly.

"No, I just was giving motivation." Sideswipe said. As a blueish green portal opened behind them, he ran for it, blasting all the cons giving that tried at his back. He was then transported to Iacon.

QUINTUS, ABANDONED CITY

Two twin Autobots were finishing of a few clone troopers. The grey one transformed his arms into drills and completed the last of the Cons decapitations.

"Couldn't do that earlier Twintwist." The blue one asked sarcastically, hauling a cube of Energon on his back. His twin chuckled, and took of his visor.

"I could have Topspin, we just got a call, they are launching the Ark. Ground bridge in three.. Two… One…" Twintwist said, when he finished a portal opened in front of them.

"Show off." Topspin said. As they walk through the portal.

ARK CONSTRUCTION SITE, IACON

A blue, red and white Autobot reviewed the Ark's crew list. He saw names being checked, meaning the bot was on board.

"Are you kidding me, I helped build the damn thing, why ain't I on the crew list." He shouted. A few bots looked at him weirdly.

"Kid, Optimus chose the crew himself, so he doesn't' want you on his ship." A old green bot said.

"Kup, I need to get on board, I'm good enough." The young bot said.

"Smokescreen, you may be an Elite Guardsman, but that doesn't mean you are qualified to go on a mission in deep space." Kup said, Smokescreen rolled his blue optics.

"Nine Breems till launch." A voice said on the intercom. Smoke grinned. He stared to climb the ladder on to the ship.

"Kid, what do think you are doing." Kup said, tugging Smokescreen down to the ground. Smoke forced Kup to let go and kicked him in the face.

"Sorry Kup, but it's my calling of destiny." Smokescreen said continuing his way up the ladder.


End file.
